The present invention is generally related to measuring optical fiber characteristics and, more particularly, is related to a method for measuring bending loss of optical fibers.
Presently, optical fiber is characterized using many stages. These characterization stages include a stage of measuring various characteristics such as the amount of curvature frozen into the glass, fiber length, loss uniformity, mode field diameter, mode field uniformity, point defects, chromatic dispersion uniformity, geometry, bending loss, cut-off wavelength, etc. Often the characterization stages are located at different locations, which requires transporting the optical fiber to the next characterization location and incurring the concomitant expenses. Further, valuable production space is needed to conduct these characterization stages. Furthermore, characterization stages located distant from one another necessarily requires additional personal and equipment to perform the characterization tests. In this regard, a direct correlation can be drawn between the number of characterization stages and the cost expenditures associated with the characterization of a unit of optical fiber.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to decrease the costs associated with the characterization of optical fiber.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a method, system, and computer system for measuring bending loss of an optical fiber with an optical time domain reflectometer (OTDR). Generally, one embodiment of the method of the present invention provides OTDR device that measures a one-way OTDR splice loss at a point in the optical fiber. Subsequently, a bend is introduced into the optical fiber and a second one-way OTDR splice loss measurement is performed at the same point in the optical fiber as the first measurement. Thereafter, the bending loss of the optical fiber is determined and related to an approximate cut-off wavelength of the optical fiber.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a system for measuring bending loss of an optical fiber with an OTDR and a optical fiber bending apparatus.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.